


少爷（五）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	少爷（五）

五

处理完公司的文件，喻文波回到主宅时已经是午夜，他习惯性得先走到了少爷的房间外，轻若无声得推开门，黑暗中只能看到床上蜷起的小小一团。  
少爷在出殡那天淋了雨之后，就一直发着低烧，整个人昏昏沉沉的，被抽去了精气神。  
喻文波趴在床边，没有开灯，房间里暗的只能勉强看清轮廓。手放在少爷的额头上试了试，温度倒是已经降下去了。  
可能是因为生病所以空调的温度有些高，少爷的额头出了一层薄汗，湿润得贴在喻文波的手背上，就像通了密密麻麻的电一样，顺着肌肤传到了心里。  
喻文波靠的近了一些，手指摩挲着少爷的鼻梁，勾勒出轮廓，一路向下，落在了少爷紧闭的唇上。  
少爷的脸也瘦，颧骨和下颚线一瘦削，再戴上金丝眼镜，周身都是拒人千里的意味。  
可是这样禁欲的脸，却有着一片饱满的下唇，像是宣纸上一颗娇艳欲滴的樱桃，哪怕触碰不到，却让人无限遐想。  
遐想着，咬下去是怎样的汁水横流。  
现在这颗樱桃就在喻文波的指尖，夹在两根修长的中指和拇指间，被反复摩挲得柔软而湿润。  
喻文波好想就这样咬下去，用自己的虎牙去反复碾磨吮吸，直到这颗樱桃瘫软成一滩果泥，连皮带核都铺陈开来，散发出湿漉漉诱人的香气。  
这些幻想折磨了他好久，折磨着他的血气从心脏分了两路，一半聚在头顶，一半压在胯下。  
“什么能要什么不能要都分不清吗？”  
他离这颗樱桃最近的那次，少爷是这么说的。  
喻文波想起那个炎热的午后，少爷躺在藤椅上浅睡，碎金般的落日光辉，投射在他的眼角眉梢，有着不可触碰的圣洁。  
他想要去亲吻这样的圣洁，为此愿受一切皮肉之苦。可是距离却横亘在他们之间，如同一条勒住脖颈，挥之不去的狗链。  
“你说过我能要奖励的...”  
那天他还带着肩伤，缝了二十七针的伤口被鞭子抽断了线，血肉迸溅开来时，喻文波忽然间明白了一个道理。  
感情这种东西，永远不可能作为一个奖励用以施舍。跪在地上的狗只能俯身亲吻脚背，连触碰到主人脸颊的权利都没有。  
“我知错了...”  
错在没有等到自己不止是摘去狗链，而是真真正正，以一个人的身份，站在他面前，告诉他。  
少爷，我爱你啊。

王柳羿昨天晚上做梦，又想起了小时候还在主宅的日子。  
李阿姨和王柏杨回国之前，他心安理得的霸占着不属于自己的家庭和父爱，成长得嚣张而极端。  
那时候他目中无人，除了父亲看谁都是蝼蚁牲畜。喻文波也是，只不过是一条有个性的牲畜，反倒激起了无尽得征服欲而已。把一条野狼打服了跟在身边，总是比养条哈巴狗有趣的。  
现在想起来，真是幼稚又傲慢。喻文波不是狗，也不是狼，他是个人，你可以使他顺服，却无法主宰他的思想。  
狼有野性，人有野心。而令人更后怕的是，自己还一直天真得以为，掌握着一切。  
过了王柏杨的头七，大嫂脱离危险能回家康复了，王柳羿就搬回了西郊的别墅。他和父亲到底还是已经分居十多年，再怎么亲密的人，也生出了几分无法避免的隔阂。  
走的那天父亲说要送他出去，他推着轮椅走过后院的门廊，看到外面的草坪，仅仅几天没人顾及打理，便已经杂草丛生。  
喻文波和老李搬着行李箱已经坐在了车上，父亲瞥了一眼，视线收回来又落到了前面的草地上。  
“可惜了，狼的性子，训不服的。”  
王柳羿皱着眉头，只能看见父亲头顶的白发，贴在苍老的额头上，像燃尽了气数的香灰。  
还有什么比白发人送黑发人来的更加悲痛吗？  
“我会派人去查的，如果真的是他，随你们处置。”

喻文波刚回来，就觉得有些异常，偌大的别墅里空空荡荡，看不到一个佣人。  
老李见到他时倒是松了一口气，早上有个没见过的男人给少爷送了一份文件，少爷看完发了很大的脾气，房间里能砸的东西都摔了个稀碎。  
没有人敢上去拦，就算是老李，稍微想靠近些，少爷都像被踩了尾巴一样，让所有人都滚。  
“我去看看少爷...你辛苦了，去休息吧。”  
刚走上二楼的走廊，就看到一地破碎的琉璃碎瓷，铺了一路，延伸到尽头没有开灯，漆黑的房间前。  
王柳羿蜷在窗边的沙发上，抱着腿，头放在膝盖上，却还是觉得冷。窗前散落着一地的照片和文件，像冰棱一样扎眼。  
身后传来了声响，他不用抬头也知道是谁。  
是从什么时候开始，这个自己连脚步声都如此熟悉的人，背地里，已经有了这么多秘密。  
“你好大的胆子啊...”  
喻文波脚下一顿，还是走了进来，踢开脚边的照片，顺着沙发沿坐到了地上。  
他知道自己做的不够周全，少爷迟早会发现真相的。一年时间确实太过仓促，远远做不到天衣无缝。  
可是自己沉不住气了，离开少爷的每一天都是度日如年，哪里顾得及什么从长计议。  
喻文波的沉默像是套在头顶的一口麻袋，王柳羿觉得心口抽着疼，针扎着一样喘不过气。  
怒火和血气冲上头顶，他伸腿一脚踢开喻文波靠着沙发上的头，倏然站起身，黑暗中也看不清什么，便是一顿拳打脚踢。  
他没有穿鞋，腿上使不上力气，赤脚踹在喻文波肚子上，反倒被他的肋骨磕了拇趾。  
“我是没本事，不争气，但你得记住自己的身份，狗永远没有骑在主人头上的一天！”  
王柳羿反手又甩了一个耳光，只觉得眼前天旋地转，脚趾还在抽痛，腿也仿佛失去了气力，扶着靠背倒在沙发上。  
他太累了，累到私心里甚至希望喻文波还手，累到情愿这一切的处心积虑，只是喻文波出于恨意的报复。  
这样自己才能心安理得的，给父亲一个交代。  
胸口的窒息稍稍缓解了，王柳羿勉强顺过来气，瘫坐在沙发里，皱着眉头睁开眼睛时，却没有再看喻文波，视线空洞洞得游离在窗外。  
“你走吧。有多远跑多远。”  
“这一次再被捉回来，谁都救不了你。”  
喻文波这才抬起头来，颧骨上的指印还泛着红，他的刘海被这一巴掌打乱，碎发盖在眼睛上，读不出任何情绪。  
月色透过窗户落在少爷脸上，融进他白得像张纸的皮肤，不知道是因为迟迟退不去的低烧，还是刚才的盛怒，现在眼下和鼻尖都泛红，抿着的下嘴唇被牙齿咬得有些猩肿。  
这样的少爷，羸弱得如同一只摇摇欲坠的蝴蝶。  
你怎么就不明白呢少爷，你可以打我，可以骂我，但不能让我走，从十五年前救下我开始，我的命，都是你的了。  
王柳羿心里一沉，皱着眉还没来得及说话，喻文波却已经起身，宽阔的身影挡住了落地窗外的月色，提拔的得站在前面，陡然升起一股居高临下的压迫。  
“你...”  
还没出口的话却被堵在嘴里，连惊愕都来不及，口舌就已经被完全占领。  
喻文波钳住他的手腕，整个人欺身而下，低头像狼一样，张口含住了那片朝思暮想的下唇，颤栗着牙齿反复吮吸。  
原来真是樱桃的口感...柔软得好像下一刻就会在舌尖融化...  
王柳羿只觉得无法呼吸，眼前一片漆黑，幼兽一样的呜咽被堵在喉咙里，泄露得只零破碎。  
喻文波你他妈造反了！

面前的阴影却忽然退后，王柳羿从溺毙一样的窒息中抽离，失去气力趴在沙发上大口得喘息。  
刚想破口大骂，却被一只手圈住腰，一只手绕过腿弯整个人都抱离地面。  
“喻文波你他妈找死是吧！放我下来！”  
毫无征兆得被摔在床上，脸撞进被子里，堵住了嘴里虚张声势的叫骂，王柳羿只能呜咽着抓着枕头勉强支起身。  
刚回过头，黑影已经欺身压了上来，他骨骼本来就小，蜷着肩整个人被困在喻文波的臂膀中，左右都挣扎不开。  
那种被狼盯着脖颈的感觉，又从脊梁上传来。  
挣扎的双腿被膝盖死死压住，贴着鼻息的黑影稍微支起上半身，反手抽出了腰间的皮带。  
恐慌袭上心头，潜意识里不敢置信的猜想，现在却已经箭在弦上。双手被皮带扣住时，王柳羿彻底慌了神。  
“来人啊...老李呢！”  
孱弱的呼救在空荡荡的走廊中逐渐消声，一地破碎的瓷片也无人清扫。佣人和老李住在和主卧最远的对角，夜深了，什么都听不见。  
他这才发现，自己现在已经是为人鱼肉的境地。

喻文波能够感受到少爷的颤抖，隔着丝绸睡衣伸手触碰他的肋骨时，能听到猫被捉住脊梁般的抽气和呜咽。  
他在害怕，喻文波觉得不解，为什么少爷会害怕呢？这个世界上，最不可能伤害他的，就是自己啊。  
喻文波记得以前少爷泡完药浴走出了，雪白的身体像玉一样，艾青色的中药浴液顺着胸口，一路淅沥得流到下腹，在肚脐眼蓄上一个水洼。  
他以前很想尝尝那个药味，闭上眼睛幻想着是不是和少爷的血气一个味道。可现在他掀开睡衣去触碰那块凹陷时，指尖却是干燥的一片。  
可惜啊...他俯下身，鼻梁贴着少爷颤抖的肋骨，找到那块小巧的肚脐，舌尖沿着周围舔舐着打圈，然后深深抵了进去。  
王柳羿死死咬着下唇，双手被栓在一起借不上力，喻文波呼吸的热气全部打在了他的小腹上，腰却被卡住怎么都闪躲不开。  
肚脐间忽然挤入一个潮湿滑热的东西，王柳羿像是被烫伤了一样，一瞬间惊呼出声，弓起身挣扎着想要逃跑。  
可是喻文波卡在两腿之间，半跪着单手环住他的腰身，唇舌压着小腹，竟是生生把他钉在了床上，连逃都不知道往哪逃。  
“喻文波...你别碰我...我会...杀了你的...”  
他太害怕了，害怕到声音都像是在颤抖着抽泣，这样虚张声势的威胁，听着确是声声求饶。  
喻文波一怔，缓缓得抬起头，看着自己在那块玉润的小腹上留下的唾液，黏在肚脐中间，折射着光像块举世无双的珍宝。  
浴液流过肚脐，会落到哪里呢？  
他终于伸手，像拆解礼物一样，褪下了少爷的裤子。  
从大腿根到膝盖再到脚踝，没有一丝赘肉的双腿彻底曝露在空气中，纤细得如同白玉雕刻一般，丝滑而温润。  
喻文波虔诚的把这双腿架在肩上，鼻尖摩挲着细瘦的脚踝，支起身把少爷折叠起来，下身毫无保留得展现在两人之间。  
王柳羿还没来得及挣扎，就被钳住下巴，转过头对上了喻文波漆黑的双眼。他那本该真挚的内双桃花眼铺展开，却是深渊一样的偏执和兽性。  
“少爷，你看着我...”  
双腿架在肩上，整个人都被折叠起来，臀部离开了床铺被垫进半个枕头，王柳羿惊恐地看到，自己的下半身赤裸裸的悬在了空中，贴在喻文波的脸上。  
“你别...”  
话还没说完，疲软的幼兽就被刁起含在了温热的口腔中，顺着潮湿的唾液一路抵到了喉管。  
而这一切，钳住头无法挣脱的王柳羿，全部看得一清二楚。  
他看到自己黑色的耻毛贴着喻文波冷白的脸颊，看到他的嘴角流下了晶莹迤逦的液体，而自己那羞辱的器官不争气得半硬起来，在他的口腔中撑出一个轮廓。  
喻文波太了解他了，知道他想要的深度，吞吐的节奏，哪里是战栗的敏感点。  
所以即使是在这样强迫的羞辱下，王柳羿还是失控的勃起了。密密麻麻的快感像是刀贴着脊梁刮过，分不清恐惧和快感谁更多一点。  
他的自尊终于土崩瓦解，破碎的抽泣也从喉咙中泄露出来。  
喻文波有一瞬间的无措，他从来没有看到少爷哭过，像这样紧闭着双眼，咬着下唇，从鼻腔中传来断续的呜咽和啜泣。  
他吐出了口中已经滚烫的器官，一缕银丝还挂在嘴角，探过头来舔舐少爷眼角咸湿的泪水。  
王柳羿睁不开眼，眼泪糊在了睫毛间，像黏住了一样，侧过头想躲开了那潮热的舔舐，身上的重量却忽然消失了。  
禁锢的手脚忽然得到了自由，他赶忙侧过身脸藏着手臂中，像在母亲羊水中一样蜷曲起来，遮盖住那失控耻辱的下半身。  
脚步声远了又近，几声窸窣后，屁股下的枕头却忽然被抽出，腰身落入一个有力的臂弯，被一把抱了起来。  
王柳羿脑袋里一片空白，勉强睁开眼，才发现喻文波已经脱光了衣服，皮带栓住的双手被举过头顶，挂在了他的肩上，不得已自己整个人都贴在他的胸膛。  
“我们一起...”  
还没等他反应，双腿就被一把分开盘在了喻文波的腰间，本来就勃起的下身直愣愣得抵在他小腹下的丛林里，王柳羿却石化了般浑身僵硬，连尖叫都发不出来。  
一个滚烫粗壮的东西，卡进了他的股间，如同一块烧红的烙铁。  
喻文波却还保留着残存的理智，一手把住少爷的腰，一手将挤满润滑的手指沿着尾椎下去找那干涩的洞口。  
刚伸进去一个指尖，少爷就跟踩了尾巴的猫一样尖叫着往后逃，连声线都有些嘶哑了。  
喻文波不得已抽出了手指，把他的腰抱得更紧一些，下身用灼热的龟头顶着少爷的囊袋，亲昵得摩擦着，再握着小少爷安抚得撸动着，企图缓解他的警备。  
他熟练得按压过柱身，揉搓过顶部的小孔，听见少爷的呼吸逐渐变得紊乱时，食指抵在后穴才插进去半根，肠壁就绞着他的手指无法再动弹。  
王柳羿呜咽着，他的下身还在喻文波的手中，像通了密密麻麻的电，跳跃着在溺毙般的快感中沉浮。  
喻文波试着转动了一下手指，勉强能没入整整一根后，指尖沿着肠壁开始搜寻一个地方。  
他使了坏，前端的撸动总是时缓时急，少爷的喘息断断续续，有了难耐的意味，也注意不到后面的异物感了。  
忽然手下的少爷躬身抽搐着向前一顶，又重重坠落下去。喻文波看到他脸上迷茫恐惧的表情，知道自己探到对的地方了。  
松开手心的性器，他俯下身吻住了少爷的唇，舌头席卷过口腔，像是要扫出所有的空气。王柳羿被吻得头晕目眩，整个人像水一样铺陈开来。  
喻文波顺利得加进去了第二根手指，小心翼翼得避开那个点，转了一圈，把润滑涂满了肠壁。  
“我们一起好不好...”  
松开了漫长的深吻，王柳羿已经无法思考，他现在是案板上的鱼肉，无论是身体还是意志，都由不得自己。  
没有任何征兆，后穴被巨大的龟头生生抵开，连褶皱都似乎要被撑平。  
“我不要！你放开我！”  
所有的惊呼和尖叫都被堵在了口中，他被揽住腰身向下压去，甚至来不及反应，钝痛着整个人都被刺穿。  
喻文波沉吟了一声，即使是幻想过无数次，却依然被这紧致的洞穴绞得眼前一花，狠狠深吸一口气，才忍住不凶恶得抽插起来。  
他头顶都忍出了一层汗，扶着自己的下身，沿着肠壁摸索着手指刚才碰到的角度，试探着顶了顶。  
少爷忽然一阵抽搐，张大了口喘息，圈在腰间的双腿都开始颤抖，摆动着蛇一样忽然盘紧，后穴也是狠狠一吸，嘬得喻文波头昏目眩，眼前像是炸了满堂的光彩。  
喻文波未经人事，甚至鲜少自渎。  
他有着一种苦行僧般的禁欲和赤诚，笃信着只有少爷能够给予他身体和灵魂上的极乐。而其它任何获得快乐的举动，都是一种不贞。  
这种愚忠，类似于斯德哥尔摩症，却又不尽相同。后者不会产生占有欲，不敢奢求平等甚至是压制。而喻文波，却早已经偏执而极端。  
他压抑了十来年的欲望，终于在这一刻泄洪，像是雷霆万钧下的一场大雨，瓢泼着要淹没一切。  
这不是斯德哥尔摩，这是兽性，褪去了锁链桎梏，饥渴数年的饿狼，现在眼中都是猩红嗜血的光，恨不得把怀中人连皮带骨吞进肚子里，谁都抢不走。  
王柳羿这样的瘦弱，怎么经受得住如此的肆掠。身体里那处脆弱的腺体被顶弄得似乎要坏掉一样，窄小的肠道摩擦着像是着了火，抽动着疼。  
他已经听不清自己胡乱中说了些什么，抵不过是些毫无尊严的求饶，边哭边喘，呻吟声都被失控的索取撞击得飘摇欲坠。  
最后尖叫着，眼前一黑，彻底失去了意识。  
射精的那几次抽动，像是焰火一样冲击着喻文波的视网膜，他掐着少爷的腰身，恶狠狠得冲刺着彼此连接的地方，汗水和情液焦灼得一塌糊涂，让他有了融为一体的错觉。  
他和少爷两个人，赤裸着身体坦诚相待，没有了任何隔阂和嫌隙。  
在几声低吟后，两个风雨中飘摇已久的人紧抱着摔落在床上，一跃而下的快感略过了头顶，飞升与坠落相互比邻。  
喻文波这才睁开眼，疲软的下身从潮热的后穴中退出来，伸手却沿着股间去摸拿熟烂得汁水横流的地方，把那些溢出来的属于自己的东西，一滴不漏得推进去。  
动物的本能，就是用味道和体液标记领域。  
情欲褪去，理智回来后，喻文波看着怀中昏睡过去的少爷，苍白的脸上还未干去的泪痕，锁骨腰间都是紫红乌青，一时间有了几分后怕。  
黑暗中他仍睁着眼睛，手留恋得顺着脊背和小腹抚摸过少爷细腻的腰身，心里却思索着，事到如今，该如何收场。


End file.
